


Chocolate Hearts

by Bitway



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, G timeline, M/M, chocolate making, valentines day, valentines gift for nina!, we stan the trio friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29481510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitway/pseuds/Bitway
Summary: Valentines Day is right around the corner and Kai asks Ibuki to try the chocolates he's making for Miwa.
Relationships: Ibuki Kouji & Kai Toshiki & Miwa Taishi, Kai Toshiki/Miwa Taishi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	Chocolate Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sunshineasuto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineasuto/gifts).



Ibuki holds a small heart-shaped chocolate in between his fingers. Red eyes inspect it as if trying to find something wrong. The more he looks, the harder it is to find any imperfections. Without a word, he presses the chocolate into his mouth.

His eyes shut as he chews on the bite sized treat. The taste of milk chocolate spreads throughout his mouth. It's not something he normally eats or enjoys, but he finishes it without any issue.

"It's good."

The man glances over to his old friend, waiting to see his reaction. Kai still wore the same expression, a look that could almost be seen as a glare to the wrong person, though both knew better. He didn't seem anxious, and he had no reason to be with his cooking skills. Still, he lets out a relieved sigh.

"I don't think you needed me to test your food," Ibuki says.

It's hard to ignore the rest of the chocolate samples that were made. While they had all come out perfectly shaped, each one was different. Some had caramel inside, a few were made from dark chocolate, and others were like the one Ibuki had tried.

There was also another batch off to the side. It had been Kai's attempt at adding walnuts, but the hearts were a little distorted. Even if they tasted great, they didn't look the part.

"It's just good to have another opinion," Kai replies. A hand reaches out to take one of his own creations. Unlike Ibuki, Kai doesn't hesitate to push it past his lips. "I've only made them once before."

"It's not like you to doubt your skills, Kai."

"I'm not."

Ibuki sits back in his chair with his gaze resting on the abundance of chocolate. He knows if this was just for practice, he wouldn't have called him here. If there was something Kai was confident in other than Vanguard, it would be his cooking.

"You just want it to be perfect for Miwa, right?"

Kai gives a slight nod in response.

Out of the three of them, Miwa was the one to love chocolate the most. Ibuki didn't have a particular interest in it and Kai enjoyed it but only on certain occasions.

"If you like it, then it should be fine," Kai says.

"If you're the one making them for him, it'll be more than fine."

Ibuki had seen the way they looked at each other. It was more obvious with Miwa. The way he clung to Kai, always trying to have an arm around him and be at his side. His words were playful but always full of affection for the other man. With Kai it was a little more difficult to see. It was mostly in his gaze with how he looked at Miwa. His actions were smaller and could easily go unnoticed to those who didn't know him. But Ibuki had seen it. And he knows that Kai has nothing to worry about.

"Thanks," Kai says with a small smile. It was reassuring to hear that. He doesn't doubt that Miwa would like his gift, but sometimes he could be too nice for his own good. If he were to get him something ridiculous, he'd accept it with a smile. "If you ever need help to make your own chocolates, I can help with it."

"I'm fine, thanks," Ibuki quickly replies. He had come over to help with his friend's love life, not his own. As sweet as making homemade chocolates would be...the image didn't quite fit him. Not to mention he lacked time to prepare the treats.

"Is there anything else you'd like me to try?"

Kai glances over to the chocolates. Green hues glaze over each one, even the ones off to the side. He shakes his head.

"No, that's it."

"Then if you'll excuse me," Ibuki stands from his seat. "I have another appointment to get to."

"Thanks for dropping by." Kai walks with him to the door. Even if this time with him was short, it was still nice to have him over. "You're welcomed to come any time."

"I know." Ibuki wears a slight smile before taking his leave.

After closing the door, Kai returns to the kitchen. He looks at his chocolates and takes another one into his mouth. Satisfied, it was time to get to work.

~...~

"I'm home~!" Miwa's voice rings out the moment Kai opens the door. He's greeted by the blonde's huge smile before being embraced by him. Miwa lingers on Kai, giving him a little squeeze before releasing him.

"So, what's for dinner? The classic Kai curry special?" Miwa says with a laugh as he puts his hands behind his back to hide the bag he was carrying.

"You're the one that asked for it."

"Can you blame me? I love what you make."

The closer they get to the kitchen the stronger the aroma is. The smell of freshly made curry gets his mouth watering. And although he knows what to expect for dinner, he's still surprised to see the result.

The table was set for two with an attempt at a romantic atmosphere. A couple of roses were set with a candle in between their dinner. In the center of the curry was the rice in the shape of a heart.

"Aww, I didn't know you could be this romantic. You've been holding out on me all these years," Miwa jokes.

Kai wants to deny it. Really, he doesn't think he's the romantic type. He just wanted to try something different for the holiday, something to make Miwa happy.

"I also have your gift ready."

Kai motions to the side of the table that has a heart-shaped box beside the food. Miwa lets out a gasp as he walks towards it, hands hovering over the box as he's eager to open it.

"How about I open yours and you open mine?"

Kai's lips tug up into a small grin before nodding.

"Sorry, mine doesn't have any fancy packaging." Miwa says as he hands over the bag he'd been carrying. As Kai takes it, he looks inside to find a heart-shaped box, one almost identical to his but smaller.

Miwa is quick to open his present, though careful about not ripping the box apart. When he pulls the top off he's greeted to the smell of chocolate. And inside is nothing but heart-shaped chocolates. Some are plain while others have a heart drawn on them. In the center, a few had letters written on them to spell out an 'I love you'.

Kai hoped that it was a good surprise. Honestly, it had been embarrassing to write out something as simple as that, even if it was going to be for Miwa's eyes only. While he expected something like a sweet and loving thank you, instead he hears Miwa trying to hold back a laugh.

"Oh my god, Kai. Open mine."

Kai tilts his head before pulling his box out of the bag. As he opens it he finds a similar gift. Instead of small chocolates there was one big heart chocolate that filled the box. There was an attempt at drawing the Kagero clan symbol along with a few hearts around it. It wasn't perfect, but Kai could easily recognize it.

"I can't believe we had the same idea!" Miwa laughs before taking a piece of his gift. He takes one of the outer pieces, leaving the message untouched. As he slips the chocolate past his lips, he lets out a moan. "Mmm...these are so good. Can this be my dinner instead?"

"No."

"I was joking!" Miwa raises his hands in defense. "But maybe if you try mine, you'll change your mind."

Kai looks down at the big chocolate heart. He didn't know which part to tear off, not wanting to break the image just yet. Before he knows it, Miwa is in front of him, breaking off the pointed end of the heart. He holds up the piece of chocolate to Kai's lips, waiting for them to open. Then, he slowly presses it in, letting his finger linger on him before pulling away.

Miwa wears a nervous smile as Kai chews on the chocolate. He wasn't a chef like Kai and he knew that was one thing he'd never beat him at. But he wanted to try to make something for him. Store-bought chocolate was easy, but it could never compare to homemade ones.

The moment Kai swallows down the chocolate feels like it would last forever. Miwa plays with his hands, waiting to hear his thoughts.

"It's not bad."

The blonde lets out a huge sigh of relief.

"You like it?" He asks and Kai nods. "I know it's not as good as yours, but I wanted to try making some this year." Miwa grins as he puffs out his chest. "I even got Ibuki to be my taste tester so they're guaranteed good."

"Ibuki?" Kai blinks. Is that why he excused himself the other day? It was almost funny that they had both asked for his help on chocolates. He can't help but smile a bit. "I didn't know you asked him too."

"Wait- you got him to taste yours too?" Miwa chuckles. "Great minds think alike, right? What a lucky guy to be getting chocolate from both of us."

Miwa goes to Kai, putting an arm around him. He smiles at the brunette before leaning in. He leaves a quick kiss against his lips, tasting the remains of chocolate on his lips.

"Happy Valentines Day, Kai."


End file.
